User blog:Kaitluckyclover/My first fanfiction
Hi everyone! Kait here, with my first fanfiction, "The perfect day...or is it?" Thanks so much! :) Well, here goes nothing: A warm summer breeze blew, as the gang walked around the mall, looking for something to do. The sun was beaming down on San Jose, California, green palm trees swaying slightly, flowers of various colors blooming-it was a beautiful day. "Why don't we go to the beach? It's such a nice day out," Kim suggested. "Ya, that's a good idea," Milton responded. "Alright, let's do it then!" Jerry agreed. At the beach.... The beach was drop-dead gorgeous-crystal clear water, not a cloud in the sky, tender, soft sand-it felt as if the site was green screen. Jack looked over at Kim, and noticed how perfect she was-luscious blonde hair that fell into place just the right way, how her bright smile always lit up the room, how determined and fierce she was. It would have been the perfect time to tell her how he truly felt, but even fearless Jack Anderson was too scared to tell Kim his true feelings-he liked her. There would be a trickle down his spine every time he saw the blonde, just seeing her would make him feel all tingly. She was the full package; beautiful, strong, intelligent, athletic, witty and kind. As he got lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but crack a small smile-even thinking about her made him grin. Kim was kicking back, reading a romance novel, about a girl liking this guy, but was too afriad to admit it. "Just how I feel about Jack," she thought to herself. She took a quick glance at him; dreamy brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, a sweet smile; she noticed she liked him, a lot. She had had a crush on him for a while now, but now, she finally let herself believe it. He had a perfect personality; fun, trust-worthy, handsome, heroic, athletic, funny. She only wished she could tell the martial artist how she really felt-she was too nervous of what he would say back. She smiled and bit her lip-she liked Jack. Oh, how it would have been the perfect day, if she just worked up the nerve and told him. Suddenly, they heard Eddie shouting. "Help, Jack and Kim! Black Dragons!" he screeched. They turned around, and there they were, Black Dragons attacking Milton. The two friends jumped into action. Jack's swift, sharp moves made Kim's heart flutter; and lose focus. A Black Dragon threw a fist at her face, and hit her left cheekbone, and she knew immediately that it would leave it all red, puffy, and bruised. Jack witnessed the hard impact of the fist to her face; he quickly beat up the Black Dragons with his quick, concise moves; they were flawless. He came to her side, while Milton, Jerry and Eddie took Jack's place. "Are you okay, Kim?" Jack questioned worriedly. "Ya, I'm fine," Kim replied, holding her cheek, while trying not to choke on her tears. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Of course I'm sure!" she said, slapping him gently on the arm. She thanked him, they hugged, and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon splashing and swimming in the deep water together. Maybe this day really did turn out perfect. Thanks a ton for reading! Please comment below, or leave a message on my wall to let me know what you think. If there are enough people who like it, I might write another one. Thanks again! :) ~Katie :P Category:Blog posts